


deserving of.

by smartbuckley



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Good Friend Bobby Nash, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Eddie worries he's not deserving of Buck's love. Bobby tells him otherwise.----Written for day four of eddie diaz week,i don't deserve this+guilt
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189424
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	deserving of.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta edited by the lovely [Jaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters).

He’s sitting on one of the couches in the firehouse, watching Buck and Christopher playing a little further ahead, a small smile on his face. The day is slow - not quiet, but definitely slow, and the two of them had stopped by to surprise everyone, which Eddie was thankful for. It was weird, not working with his boyfriend for a shift, but seeing him and Chris during the middle of one was nice - incredibly nice, if Eddie was being truthful.

Lost in his thoughts, it takes a few minutes for Eddie to realize that Bobby is sitting beside him, looking at him with a smile on his face that has Eddie furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Tilting his head, Eddie looks over at his captain, body growing tense before Bobby smiles once more and squeezes his shoulder, causing Eddie to relax.

“What’s going on?” He finds himself asking, briefly looking back at Buck and Christopher, smile forming once more at the sight. The relationship with Buck is new - so new that the two of them haven’t told anyone about it yet. It’s still so new that Eddie - Eddie isn’t quite sure he’s not going to fuck it up somehow, that Buck is going to leave him because of some mistake.

“I was going to ask you the same question,” Bobby says after a moment of silence and Eddie finds himself blinking in surprise at his captain, leaning back a little, his smile still in place though he can’t help but wonder if his face shows just how incredulous he feels at Bobby’s statement.

“Well, nothing,” Eddie says slowly, tongue dragging along his lips briefly as he looks at Bobby, beginning to feel very confused.

“Really? So you’re just looking at Buck like he hung the moon more than usual…” Bobby begins with his own grin forming and Eddie can feel his cheeks turning red as he lets out a small cough and looks away. He knows he’s been a little more obvious since he and Buck started dating, but to be called out so blatantly, and at work, and by his Captain -- Eddie is definitely blushing hardcore, he realizes, looking towards Bobby with a soft sigh.

“Well, yeah, I guess I am looking at him like he hung the moon more than usual,” Eddie eventually says with a shrug of his shoulders, biting the inside of his cheek as his smile slips from his face and his doubts form once more. 

“Everything okay?” Bobby asks, clearly catching the turn of Eddie’s thoughts, and he lets out another small frown, shaking his head briefly. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Eddie lets out a soft huff of breath before he finds himself blinking over at Buck and Chris.

“We’re new. The two of us - our relationship,” Eddie begins, noticing Bobby shifting a little, almost like he’s surprised Eddie is even beginning to admit to that. He ignores the movement though, fingers tapping a rhythm on his thigh as he tries to go through his thoughts.

“And sometimes, I look at Buck, and how he interacts with Chris, how they’re already a family and have been for god knows how long and I think to myself, I don’t deserve this,” Eddie whispers, wiping at his face quickly when he feels his eyes begin to water.

“Eddie,” Bobby says and Eddie finds himself shrugging, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes briefly before opening them as he exhales and looks towards Buck and Chris, his smile returning as he looks at how happy they are.

“I know it’s --- I know it’s not true. I know it’s just my guilt from what happened when I was in the army, and how I was raised, and my relationship with Shannon but --” Eddie breaks off with a shake of his head, shrugging his shoulders once more before letting out another exhale of breath.

“They make me happy. And Buck is constantly there for me, reminding me --” Eddie begins before pausing, smiling once more when Buck lifts Chris up and quickly spins them before running towards Eddie.

“I’m happy for you both, Eddie. And as long as you remember that you deserve to be happy, you deserve Buck’s love and Chris’ love.” Bobby says before Eddie turns towards him and nods, still smiling until Buck and Chris are right in front of them.

“Thanks, Bobby,” Eddie says, and he grins once more when Bobby squeezes his shoulder before standing up.

“Dinner will be ready in a bit, if you guys want to come up in about fifteen minutes to help set the table,” he adds, ruffling Chris’ hair before heading up the stairs, Buck and Eddie watching him go.

“Everything good?” Buck asks and Eddie finds himself grinning at his boyfriend, leaning forward to kiss him lightly. He can feel Buck tense briefly, knows it’s because they’re at work and it’s not something they’ve talked about, but he relaxes rather quickly, kissing Eddie in return before Chris giggling breaks them apart.

“Everything is pretty much perfect,” Eddie replies with a chuckle as he stands up and picks Chris up also. “I was just talking to Bobby about us,” Eddie admits in a soft, quiet voice to Buck, who blinks in surprise before humming.

“Us, or your worries?” Buck asks with an arched eyebrow and Eddie can’t help the laugh that escapes him, leaning forward to kiss Buck once more and then quickly pulling away when he feels Chris shifting in his arms.

“My… insecurities,” Eddie admits, and he watches as Buck’s smile softens, watches as he moves to wrap Eddie in a hug and Eddie finds himself relaxing completely in his boyfriend’s arms, Chris resting his head on his shoulder, giggling lightly.

“Love you,” Buck whispers, kissing the top of Eddie’s head and following suit with Chris, before he steps away and heads up the stairs. Eddie grins and follows, knowing that eventually, he’ll forget his insecurities and continue to be happy with Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know by leaving a comment. They make my day, and I always respond to them eventually. ♥ If you think I missed any tags/triggers, let me know.


End file.
